Demonic Love
by iDarkHeart
Summary: A love not meant to be, a fragile heat of a demon, and the undying love of a human. Complicated, but the love is still there. What will happen when the human finds out about the true identity of the young demon girl? Lets find out, shall we?


I stood there, my cheeks stained with the salty tears of sorrow. His angelic form walked up to me slowly, but I backed away. Why was this happening now? How was I going to tell him, what was I going to tell him? That I'm a freak of nature, a demon, something from somewhere else. I stumbled backward, not wanted to let him touch me, for if he did, I knew my complete form would show.

The salty tears still fell, his velvet voice, his soft blue eyes stared at me, shocked at my demonic form. Why had I let this angelic human steal my heart away? Why? It doesn't make any since now… I thought I had known once, I honestly could say that we were in love, but now, my mother planet has cursed me, the curse came active when his lips touched mine for the first time, when I was sleeping in his lap this afternoon.

I was so careful before, avoiding his lips, for if his lips touched mine, I'd become my horrible form, just as I am now. If he as much as touched me now… My demon side would take complete control of me, and I would have killed him. Then I would kill myself when I became human again.

My eyes lingered to the forest behind me, wanting to run, so he wouldn't have to love a freak like me. I wonder, why did he fall in love with me in the first place? He's an angel, I'm a demon, love is impossible for the two. But the why… Why would he try to save me from this? Why would he try to save me from myself?

I kept wandering backward; the tears won't seem to stop. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath, exhaling it sharply. "I'm sorry…" I whispered, my whisper cracked as the tears continued to fall. I turned around, running with all of my might to get away. As I ran, I felt part of me leave me, what was it? It feels wonderful to have lost it, but then again… It feels like I've lost my heart. Is it possible that human had stolen it from me?

I sped up, hearing his soft voice behind me as he ran after me. "Come back, Sarah! Please, come back!" I heard his angelic voice shouting into the air. I thought I heard him sob, but why would he cry for such a creature like me.

Upon realizing what I had lost, I slowly stopped running, frozen in my tracks. I had lost my love. My love for him was strong, but why would he love me, it still makes no sense to me. I lifted my hand, staring at the claw that had replaced my once human hand. My skin was scaly, an unusual shade of blue. It made me sick; I wanted so much to be human, to be able to love him, without him knowing.

I heard huffing behind me, I knew it was him. My knees gave out, letting me fall to my knees. The tears have stopped, but my thoughts haven't. "Why? Kade, why do you love a creature like me?" I whispered, not looking up at the blue eyes, blonde haired, freckle faced angel behind me.

My cheeks flushed a scarlet as his ivory fingers lightly held my chin, tilting it up to were he could look at me. "Because I just do," he said, wiping the remaining tears away with his thumb. To my surprise, I didn't transform, I did transform, but I became human again. His hand that held my chin slid, gliding its way to my cheek. "Because your beautiful, kind, and have a beautiful soul," he finished, his soft blue eyes looked down into my hazel.

"Thank you…" I whispered, closing my eyes as his lips neared mine. As his lips touched mine, I could feel the love in the kiss, his love for me.

His lips left mine after a moment, his forehead touched mine. "I love you, Sarah," he whispered, smiling down at me. He stood, holding my hand as he helped me up from the moist forest ground.

"I love you, too," I whispered, realizing in half of me, I was wholly human now; somehow, his love for me has changed my demonic self into a human, a whole human.

He walked me back to his house, his golden ring still laid on the couch. "Have you decided yet?" he asked, looking down at me as I picked up the ring.

I smiled up at him, placing the ring on my hand. "I love you, more than my being. I will, Kade," I promised, kissing him for a second then removing my lips from his. His smile widened across his face, I smiled back.

From that moment I knew, he always had loved me


End file.
